


Waiting for a Crisis

by whiteraven1606



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rory for a trip in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



****

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked up and down the Pond's street. Nothing remotely interesting. With a sigh, the Doctor went across the street and knocked on the blue door.

Rory opened the door and his eyebrows went up. "Doctor. What are you doing here?" He looked back into the house and then back at the Doctor. "Amy isn't here."

"Yes, I know." The Doctor stepped past Rory and wandered into the living room. "I actually came to see you, Rory."

Rory frowned at him as he shrugged on a jacket. "Me? What'd I do?"

With a smile, the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders. "Nothing yet. Though, I thought you might like a bit of a break. A holiday, if you will."

Rory narrowed his eyes. "Doctor, did Amy call you?"

The Doctor turned Rory around with a gentle push and started herding him towards the door. "No. Come along, Rory. We've places to visit."

****

Rory followed the Doctor into the TARDIS and watched the Doctor whirl around the console as he set the controls to take them them somewhere...somewhen. "Doctor..."

The Doctor ignored him until the TARDIS had quit shuddering and making noise from their landing. He looked up after a moment of silence. "Just the thing for you, Rory. A car show."

"A what?" Rory let the Doctor grab his hand and drag him along as they headed for the door.

"Well, it's a car show in Disneyland on Clom, but let's not dwell, shall we?" The Doctor threw open the door and Rory automatically followed as he stared at the cars.

Cars of every shape imaginable where lined up with all sorts of people...beings roaming among them. Rory blinked and glanced at the Doctor, who was smiling at him. "Uhm, a car show? When does it turn into a crisis?"

The Doctor grabbed his hand again and started pulling them down the asile towards something that Rory supposed could be called a car, though it looked like it was floating.

"Is that hovering?"

The Doctor glanced at it. "Uhm? Oh, yes, they are hover cars, the restoration work is very well done." The Doctor grabbed a brochure from a worker that was handing them out. "Now...let's see...I know they have it here..."

Rory peeked at the map. It was moving on the paper. "Uh." Rory turned and looked around them as the Doctor fussed with the map. "There's a Bentley."

The Doctor's head came up. "What? Oh, yes, of course. They are on a bit of an old Earth kick this year."

Rory nodded and then stumbled back into the Doctor as the exhibit beside them started to spew flames. "Whoa!"

The Doctor slipped in front of Rory and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the thing. "No, no. It should be...yes. Nothing to worry about. Just an old Hades special. They haven't made them in a few centuries by now." The Doctor turned to smile at Rory.

Rory nodded. "You wanted to see something particular?"

"Yes, just along this next row." The Doctor lead them on.

Rory got to see cars and things that called themselves cars but weren't, at least to him, along the way. The Doctor told him there were representations of over 50 planets' versions of cars there.

"Here it is."

Rory stared. "It's my car."

The Doctor beamed. "Yep."

Rory stepped closer. It was the same gorgeous red, the same lovely lines. He looked at the display of the car's papers. "Wait. This says it _was_ my car."

"Uh hm." The Doctor came to stand near him. "One of the few original Earth cars left by this century. I thought...well..."

Rory hugged the Doctor. "Thank you."

The Doctor awkwardly patted Rory on the back. "I thought you could use the reminder that while everything changes some things make it through."

Rory nodded. "Is that why you came the same day Amy served me divorce papers?"

The Doctor sighed. "Let's go find that teacup ride everyone always goes on about. They still have that, though there are certain species that aren't allowed to ride it because it can kill them."

Rory smiled one last time at his car and followed the Doctor further into Disneyland.

****

Rory watched the Doctor ride the Teacups again from a bench outside of the range of the music as he ate an ice cream. He was still waiting for the crisis to happen. It was the Doctor, there was always a crisis or something blowing up.

The Doctor got off the ride and as the smile fell off his face, Rory could only think 'well, finally.'

"Rory?"

Rory stood up and turned his head to look in the same direction as the Doctor. "Is that...Amy?"

"It does look like her." The Doctor frowned. "Did you bring her?"

"No?" Rory frowned at the Doctor and then at Amy, who was dressed in the same outfit as when they'd been in Berlin. "Did you?"

"No, of course not." The Doctor's frown deepened and he grabbed Rory's hand. "Let's go talk to her."

Rory made a face as he nodded. "Sure, that'll work out well." He followed along and started to wonder what was going on when suddenly Amy grabbed the arm of a parton and threw them into a wall. "Wha..."

The Doctor pulled Rory with him into a shop selling Disney princesses. Rory absently wondered when they'd made _that_ movie when he spotted a princess he didn't know from his own time.

The Amy-lookalike kicked another parton across the wide walkway as the Doctor scanned it with the sonic screwdriver.

"That's very odd."

"You think?" Rory poked the princess tiaras with his elbow to try to make room for himself as the Doctor slipped further along the shop's front. 

"Yes." The Doctor scanned again and frowned at his sonic screwdriver. "It is a Teselecta, but why is it..."

The Teselecta shifted shape to show a blue-skin alien in Amy's clothes as it lurched across the pavement.

"Why is it here?"

The Doctor blinked and turned his head towards Rory. "What?"

"Disneyland, the happiest place on Ear...well, not Earth, but whichever planet we're on. Why is it _here_?"

The Doctor looked back out the shop at the Teselecta as he grinned. "I have no idea."

"Oh, great." Rory watched the Doctor dart out towards the Teselecta. "Of course." Rory wavered for a moment before hurrying after the Doctor.

Rory dodged the miniaturization ray and grabbed the Teselecta as it started to shift shape again. "Now what?"

The Doctor grinned at him from the other side of the Teselecta as he pointed his sonic screwdriver into one of the eyes. "I'm working on it."

Rory was thrown to the ground as the Teselecta jerked as it moved sideways. "Work faster, please."

The Doctor muttered under his breathe as he finally got his sonic screwdriver pointed in just the right way. The Teselecta shuddered to a stop.

The Doctor poked it in the cheek. "All done? Everyone alright in there?"

The Teselecta blinked. "Yes, yes. So sorry. Nothing to see here. Please move along."

The Doctor helped Rory to his feet as he watched the Teselecta. "Which Justice Vehicle are you?"

Another blink, but the Teselecta otherwise didn't move. "I...do not know what you are referring to."

The Doctor frowned and did another scan with his sonic screwdriver. "Ah. Prototype. You haven't done Hitler in a cupboard yet."

"What?" The Teselecta twitched slightly and blinked again.

Rory moved closer to the Doctor. "What?"

The Doctor smiled at Rory. "It's fine."

"How is it fine? It had Amy's profile, whatever, thingy." Rory huffed. "It looked like Amy."

"Yes, there is that." The Doctor turned back to the Teselecta. "How is that possible?"

The Teselecta short circuited and dropped to the ground.

Rory prodded it with his toe. "That isn't helpful."

****

Rory tried not to let the car exhibits distract him as he followed the Doctor towards the castle. "Maybe it had files from the future somehow?"

"No."

Rory grimaced and hurried after the Doctor. "Maybe it was a prototype from an upgrade or something?"

The Doctor turned and clapped Rory on the shoulder. "Highly unlikely."

Rory nodded and hurried to keep up with the Doctor's long strides. "What happened to the people? Did they teleport out?"

The Doctor froze, turned towards Rory, grabbed him up, and kissed him. "Rory Williams! Of course!"

Rory ran a hand over his face and followed the Doctor as he headed a different direction. "Of course." He frowned. "Of course, what?"

The Doctor grinned as he lead them through a side door into the Future of New Tomorrow ride. "The mothership. Has to be around here somewhere." He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. "Ah. This way."

Rory nervously edged passed the angel statue at the end of the hallway. "Doctor?"

The Doctor started when he saw it, but looked it over closely. "Nope, just a statue." He grinned at Rory. "No worries."

Rory watched the statue the whole time it took him to cross in front of it. "And you've never been wrong about them before."

The Doctor frowned. "Lights aren't flickering."

Rory nodded. "True. Alright, so where is this ship..." He collided with something invisible. "Nevermind. I found it."

The Doctor smiled wide as he scanned the invisible solid area. "Wall...wall...ah, door. Hello."

They went through and found themselves on a ship in chaos. There were people in the corridors sitting on the floor, walking to and fro, hurrying everywhere.

"Excuse me? I'm hoping to find someone from that Teselecta out in the park."

The person the Doctor was addressing stared up at them. "You...should talk to the Captain." She pointed down the hallway to the left. "Just down there. Three doors and on the right."

"Thank you." The Doctor headed that way.

Rory touched the woman's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She giggled. "Almost got killed by one of the anti-bodies. Malfunctions. They've been plaguing that one since that mess last month."

Reassured she didn't need medical help that he could give, Rory hurried after the Doctor.

****

It didn't take the Doctor long to work out that some parts from the Teselecta that had helped him in Utah had been recycled into the Teselecta that was malfunctioning. This was how Rory ended up handing the Doctor parts as he modified a control system on the mothership to compensate for the bugs in the Teselecta. As well as why it looked like a prototype to the Doctor's scans.

"Alright that should do it."

Rory helped the Doctor up and stayed out of the way as the Captain of the mothership tested the new controls to see if they could get the Teselecta out of the park's medical services area where it had been taken from where it had been lying on the walkway.

"Ah, much better, yes. Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor shook hands with the Captain and turned to Rory. "Ready for ice cream?"

Rory just nodded even though he'd had an ice cream already and followed the Doctor back out of the mothership into the hallway they'd been in before. "Why did you bring me?"

The Doctor frowned at the empty place where the angel statue had been and hurried them back out of the building. "I thought you'd like the cars."

Rory looked around at the hover cars that were displayed in neat rows on either side of the walkway. "I did. I do." He touched the Doctor's elbow. "Doctor?"

"I don't want to lose you, Rory." The Doctor started back towards where they'd left the TARDIS.

Rory bit his lip as he followed. "Okay." He kept one eye out for the missing angel statue. That worried him a lot.

As they approached the TARDIS, the Doctor turned towards Rory. "Ready to go home, Rory Williams?"

Rory nodded and held the door as the Doctor went into the TARDIS. Rory took one last look out over the cars and quickly pulled the door shut between him and the Weeping Angel standing on the other side of the hover cars pointing at him. "Doctor!"

"Got it!" The Doctor hit several controls and Rory grabbed at the railing for support as the TARDIS flew.

****

Rory sat down next to the Doctor across the street from his house. "Thanks for the trip. I really liked the cars. I forgot to get a souvenir."

The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Humans with your souvenirs." He dug into a pocket and pulled out a small key. "Here."

Rory took it and turned it over in his palm. "What is it?"

"A biometric key for your car. Already did the etching. Now the car won't start for anyone except you."

"Oh." Rory grinned and pulled out his keyring to add the new key. "Does this mean I have a future tech-filled car now?"

"Only a bit."

Rory smiled and leaned against the Doctor. "Thanks."

The Doctor looped his arm around Rory's shoulders and squeezed. "You're very welcome. And, thank you, Rory."

****

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you liked it. I didn't explicitly state your headcannon from your request in the story, but I did write with it in mind, so I hope it worked for you.


End file.
